Cyber Element
by Sakura Zhanhaoliu
Summary: a girl who is about to find herself in a world of trouble...virtual world that is! with the help of Kyo and Rutan, Aruki might just be able to get back home and save the virual and real world at the same time.
1. dreams

Cyber element (part 1)

Dreams

The chains wrapped around me, digging deep into my skin, my very soul. My eyes closed and no words being spoken, this was imprisonment. Arms and hands entwined so as not to reach out for help, legs unable to move foreword or run away. I open my eyes slightly to look out at the dungeon that imprisons me here.

I am out in the open, in an abandoned town. The trees are all dead, the homes fallen down from old age, the sidewalk all chipped, dead leaves blowing everywhere, dark clouds loom over me, not daring to let any hope of light in. this world is nothing but dark and dead life. The only life here is me.

I close my eyes, not wanting to look anymore. A tear rolls down my cheek, leaving a blood stained clean line down my cheek. I breathe in short, small, breaths so as to not let the chains bury themselves into me any deeper.

The sound of a cracking twig sounds in front of me.

I slowly look up, planning on meeting my fate. My eyes become wide when I see not my killer but my savior.

This teenaged boy looks at me with a look of concern and respect on his face. I look closer at him to see his features. A red flyers cap rests on his dark red hair, symbols on his cheeks, his light green eyes scan the chains that bound me to this place, he wears an outfit that is dark red-brown with special symbols on it, dark green tattoos show along his arms and legs, the outfit is outlined with gray soft looking fur, strapped to his back is a HeavyBladers sword, the shinning metal showing.

He steps closer with caution.

No sooner did he take a step that the ground started to shake. The chains rattle from the sudden outburst, making me wince in pain. The sky starts to part, to show a dark figure that seemed to float between me and the boy. The dark figure holds a red cross that glows a darker red, the sign of pure evil. The boy takes a hold of his HeavyBlade and points it at the dark figure; the boy clearly not wanting to back down. I look from the dark figure to the boy, pain and shock on my face.

No don't!! , I yell in my head, trying to reach him.

The dark figure points his red cross at the boy and blows a blast of dark energy at him.

The boy falls to the ground, screaming in pain. He starts to dissolve, disappearing out of sight, never again to be a hero.

I scream out, my mouth wide open and crying, but no sound is coming out. I am nothing but a mute, crying, being.

The tears stream out, knowing that I will never be saved. The dark figure turns around to look at me, and then disappears back into the clouds. I fall back helpless, not knowing what to do now.


	2. ch1 part 1

I jolt upright in bed, covered in sweat

I jolt upright in bed, covered in sweat. My alarm clock beeping uncontrollable, I quickly turn it off so as not to wake anybody else. I rub my hand across my forehead, the sweat dripping off in small drops. Then I curl up into a little ball and cry.

He tried to save me and he died! I cry to myself in my head, but why die for me?

I wiped my eyes, feeling like a fool to cry over a dream like that. I take a few deep breaths than make myself get ready for a new day; the dream deep in my thoughts.

Barely touching my breakfast or noticing that everybody had already left the house for work and school.

"Bye" I say to an empty house, the stillness making me shiver.

I hop on my bike and peddle to my next destination, high school. Feeling the breeze on my skin starts to ease my worries and nerves. I close my eyes so as to get the feel of flying, bad idea.

"Ah!!" a shocked husky voice yells.

I feel myself flying off my bike and landing face first into somebody. My bike lands with a hard crash, making me and the character cringe. Me, I am just thankful that this person broke my fall. I know bad thought.

"Hey are you okay?" the voice asks.

Clearly my eyes were still closed, my bad. I quickly open my eyes to see a teenaged boy on the ground and I was clearly sprawled on his chest.

My face suddenly turns crimson, to embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Hey! I asked if you were okay" the boy repeated.

"Uh...um...yeah...yeah I am okay" I stammered, struggling to get up.

"Then in that case...What Were You Thinking!!" he yelled still on the ground and me still on his chest.

"What Do You Mean!!" I yelled outraged, my shyness clearly forgotten.

"You shouldn't be riding your bike with your eyes closed!!"He stated, not moving.

"You shouldn't be running in front of a moving bike!!" I protested.

"How do you know I was running?" he pointed out.

"How would I know? Maybe you were walking or skipping or something!" I hissed outraged.

"I don't skip!" he argued.

"I don't care whether you do or don't skip!"

"Then why did you say I did?"

"It was just a figure of speech" I lowered my head so that I didn't have to look at him.

That's when I noticed that I was wearing a skirt, I had totally forgotten. My face suddenly became red again; I just hope I remembered to put my skirt shorts on.

I looked back at the boy; he clearly knew from the beginning that I was wearing a skirt. And I think he was enjoying that thought, which gave me the creeps.

He looked at me and smiled, that kind of sheepish kind of grin I plan to stay away from for the rest of my life, but I just seemed to melt like butter.

"Hi, forget I was here" he said smiling even bigger.

"Who could forget you?" I said sarcastically.

"Ouch that hurt" he teased back.

I grunted at his remark, showing that I was clearly irritated, and looked away.

"Question?" he commented.

I looked back at him.

"Can I get up? I am going to be late" he said lifting up a bit so that I slightly slid off him.

"What for your jail break?" I breathed, easing off him slowly so that my skirt didn't go all upwards on me.

I stood up and looked around. I was shocked to see that we had caught some attention, mostly old people. Great...now everybody knows me as a suck up, I thought to myself, brushing off my skirt.

"Hahaha very funny" he said clearly not touched "no for a special meeting".

"Special meeting?" I asked confused, I bent down to grab my battered bike, he beat me to it.

He lifted it up with ease and handed it to me.

"Thanks"

"No problem" he replied brushing off his pants.

I looked at the bike and my face dropped, my parents are going to make me mince meat.

"Another question" he pressed.

"Shoot" I replied.

He ignored my remark "do you know where Spring Ave. is?" he asked scratching the back of his head.

I pointed to the left "just follow that road and you'll probably get to your destination".

I looked up to see him right in my face.

"Nice bumping into you" he said, smiling his sheepish grin again.

I turned crimson once again today, mainly because our noses can almost touch and his sheepish grin caused the other part of the situation.

Then he left me there stunned, but not before I got back to reality and remembered I had school to get to.

I was late to my homeroom, which I earned many stares from. I blame my battered bike and mister mysterious.

"Thank you for joining use Miss Muru'ko" Mr.Baul'mas grumbled.

I walked to the back of the room to take my seat, the best seat in the house.

"Hey Aruki, why did you get here so late?" one of my friends who sits in front of me asks, turning slightly around.

"Oh it was nothing, just a little run in with someone" I replied exhausted.

"Who?" she asked like it was some big thing.

"I don't know his name," I commented "I guess I didn't take the time to ask". I wanted to get as far away from this subject as I could, so I made it sound uninteresting.

She looked at me for a moment longer, and then turned back around, clearly bored.

I just hope that I don't run into him again, I thought to myself, taking a book out of my bag.

"Class if it is not too much to ask...shut up!" Mr.Baul'mas growled.

Everybody's heads shot up and conversations were ended. Somebody new was standing next to the teacher, looking amused. My face fell the second I saw who. No! No! This can't be happening to me. I can't believe it's him!

"Class I would like to introduce Kyo Mizu'ki..." the teacher went on.

I took this time to examine Kyo's features. He had natural dark red hair, pretty tall, muscular, baggy shirts and jeans look was a do, a slight tan, eyes of bright forest green, and he was drop dead gorgeous. He reminds me of someone, I thought to myself. Kyo looked around the room with a friendly smile, and then he spotted me "hey!" he said waving slightly at me.

I swear every female head turned and looked at me with envy in their eyes.

"Oh I see you have meet Miss Muru'ko" the teacher said matter of factly.

"Yeah I kind of had a run in with her today" Kyo said sheepishly.

My friend from before turned around and looked at me with a look of question. I smiled slightly. Her eyes grew big and she turned around, clearly satisfied.

"Well than you can take your seat next to her," the teacher said smoking "Oh, and welcome to class 2-A or should I say Round High School".


	3. ch1 part 2

Kyo smiled at him and strolled over to the seat next to me, scooting his chair only a few centimeters away from me, my face su

Kyo smiled at him and strolled over to the seat next to me, scooting his chair only a few centimeters away from me, my face suddenly grew hot.

He entwined his fingers and rested them on the table, then looked at me, his green eyes searching.

"You know my name now, so now it's your turn" he said smoothly.

I didn't look at him, working on listening to the teacher.

"Hey" Kyo poked me in the side.

A smile broke my face, trying to stifle a laugh, my fists clenched.

"Oh, so you're ticklish, huh?" he said smiling sheepishly.

I looked at him, my eyes narrowing down on him, hugging my sides.

"Tell me your name and I won't poke you again" he threatened, smirking.

"Aruki" I hissed, pushing his hand away from my side.

"Beautiful name" he said easing closer to me.

My face became warmer as he came closer, are legs touching. All I could do was take a sharp intake of air, as he eased his face closer to mine.

He breathed out of his mouth slightly, his scent lingering to my face. I breathed through my mouth slightly and quickly regretted it. His breath smelt sweet and of mint, quickly making me dizzy. His face was closer, our noses almost touching.

Okay now I regret having a seat in the way back, now I will never be saved.

"Kyo" the teacher called.

I was hoping that he had gotten in trouble, but that was wishful thinking.

"Washington" Kyo replied quickly.

"Correct" the teacher said, continuing to another subject.

I quickly looked away from Kyo, not wanting to get caught in his sweet breath again.

"What classes do you have?" he asked, our legs touching again.

I swear my heart missed a beat. I quickly slid my schedule over the table and towards him. He sneaked a peek at the teacher, quickly grabbed my schedule, and started to compare it to his, an amused look on his face.

Not good, I thought to myself twirling my pencil between my fingers.

"Hey guess what?" he said smirking.

My pulse started to rush "what?" I said breathless.

"No you got to guess" he lectured waving his finger.

I just glared at him.

"Fine" he huffed getting my point. He looked at me again, expecting me to say something.

I just stayed silent and glared at him.

"Well if I must," he said sarcastically "we have all the same classes together", he smiled sheepishly.

My eyes opened wide with shock "WHAT!!" I yelled, shooting up from my chair.

Everything became silent as the whole class turned around to stare at me in amazement. My face became red from embarrassment.

"Sorry" I said weakly. I looked down at Kyo, he was smirking.

I quickly took my seat, still uncomfortable. Everybody turned back around, the shock quickly disappearing. I looked down at my lap, twiddling my fingers.

"Is that bad?" Kyo asked touching her shoulder.

I looked up in to his green eyes, my cheeks turning red. I opened my mouth slightly to speak, and then the bell rang.

"Well" he said getting up "time to go to Algebra".

I groaned.

"You don't like Algebra?" he said concerned.

I looked away, my answer obvious.

"Just be glad that I will be there" he said lowering his face in front of mine, again our noses almost touching "to help". He breathed once again in my face, making me dizzy.

"Excuse me?" a small voice said behind Kyo.

"What?" Kyo asked, not moving away from me.

"Uh...um...that's... that's my seat" the freshmen stuttered, clearly intimidated by Kyo's deep voice.

"Well then shouldn't we be leaving now Aruki?" Kyo said softly "Or we'll probably make this little freshman go out of his mind". He chuckled to himself, looking away from me to stare at the kid.

I quickly grabbed my stuff, grabbed Kyo by the arm, and pulled him out of the room before he started a fight on his first day of school.

"Sophomores" the freshmen mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

I let go of Kyo's arm when we had gotten fully out and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that was fun" he said smirking.

"You are so unpredictable" I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Hey Aruki!" a voice called behind her.

I turned around to see across the hall that a boy was waving frantically at me.

"Tanner!" I called back halfheartedly.

"Boyfriend?" Kyo asked disturbed.

"He wishes, he's a student from the USA, and just, so you know I am single" Aruki said dropping her arm.

Tanner took that as an invitation and started to walk toward them through the crowd.

"Good" Kyo said turning towards Aruki.

Her face became surprised.

Kyo gently pushed Aruki against the lockers, leaning in close, and putting his hands against the lockers so she couldn't escape.

"Hey Kyo what are you doing?" Aruki asked confused, but not frightened.

Tanner had slowed down his pace, but was still coming.

"Being unpredictable" he replied before I could say anymore,

Kyo leaned close, breathed into my face, making my eyes droop slightly, and then pressed his lips against mine. Two things happened at that point. One Tanner tripped over his feet and took several people with him. Second a hall monitor was walking by, saw our dramatic act, and then he crashed into a door that was being opened, falling to the floor in a whining heap holding his nose.

Kyo ignored everybody's shocked impression as they saw Kyo kissing Aruki, Tanner and several people falling on the floor, and a screaming monitor holding his broken nose.

Kyo broke from the kiss and took a big breath.

Aruki stood there stunned and limp.

"Well I imagined that to go differently" Kyo said looking around at the sudden carouse.

He turned back around to find himself slapped. His face became stunned and confused when he saw my upraised hand and my glaring eyes.

"You jerk" I hissed dropping my hand.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I have only known you for a day and...and...And..." I struggled in frustration.

Kyo reached toward her with his hand, and I quickly slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled into his face.

I glared at him once more, before walking away to our next class.

Kyo starred after me, ran his fingers through his hair, and then ran after her.

All through Algebra, World Geo., lunch, PE, and English I ignored Kyo and gave him the silent treatment.

"Study Hall next, the last period of the day" Kyo said halfheartedly.

I didn't respond.

Kyo rubbed the back of his neck, clearly irritated. They walked to Study Hall in silence.


	4. ch1 part 3

I sat at one of the long tables that were set randomly around the library, Kyo took a seat next to me, and I got up, strolled

I sat at one of the long tables that were set randomly around the library, Kyo took a seat next to me, and I got up, strolled over to the other side, and sat across from him.

"Can't be very far from me can you?" he snickered.

I quickly got up to leave, mocking him.

"No! Forget what I said, just don't leave!" he yelled with pleading eyes.

A librarian came around the corner and shushed him. I sat back down and opened my binder.

"Need any help with your math?" he whispered, careful not to raise his voice.

I didn't respond, flipping my notebook to English, I ran my finger down a list.

"What are you looking for?" he asked bending over the table to see my paper.

Their hands touched making them both freeze. Aruki looked up at Kyo, a spark of interest in her eyes. Kyo saw it and took a chance. He slowly leaned farther foreword and I turned away from him, blushing.

Kyo sat back down and ran his fingers through his hair, calm yet frustrated.

I turned back to my paper, searched it once more, got up, and walked to the many shelves of books.

I can't fall into his trap again, I thought to myself, not again. Aruki rubbed her eyes, frustrated by all the events. I shot a glance over towards Kyo and relaxed a little. He was looking through a book and writing down notes from it.

I quickly looked away and scanned the shelves for a certain book. My eyes quickly caught on to a book that was dark green and had light blue symbols on it.

I reached up on the tips of my toes to reach it on the top shelf.

Almost there, I said to myself stretching out my fingers.

"Need some help, Aruki?" a hand reached from behind me and grabbed the book easily. I turned around to face my helper.

My face turned red, because before me was Rutan Mizu'ki. So many things went through my mind at that time. Rutan Mizu'ki, 17, Sophomore, natural kitten soft white hair (slight rumor), bright moonlight silver eyes, A+ student, birthday April 28, most popular, hot, guy in school, and a total gentlemen.

"Is this what you wanted Aruki?" Rutan said handing me the book, his voice like honey.

All I could do was nod my head, speechless.

"Who's that?" he asked pointing at Kyo.

"That's Kyo, a new student and..." I chocked out.

"And?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just forget I said anything" I muttered looking away from Rutan.

I looked at Kyo; he was looking at us, a hostile look in his eyes. I quickly looked away, not wanting to meet his hostile stare, and looked at Rutan. I was surprised to see that he looked kind of uncomfortable, a stern look on his face, scowling, eyes sharp, and arms crossed.

I looked back at Kyo; he had the same exact expression that Rutan had. They starred at each other, their eyes full of hate.

Kyo shoot a glance at Aruki then back at Rutan. He rose from his chair and dragged his feet over to them, his eyes never leaving Rutan.

"You're an embarrassment" Rutan sighed, flicking a lock of white hair out of his face.

"Shut up you idiot!" Kyo threatened.

"Is that all you got to say?" Rutan snickered.

Aruki stood there shocked, while she watched them argue over nothing.

"Wait a second" she burst out, holding up her hands, and standing between them.

They looked at her stunned, frozen in the middle of their argument.

"How do you know each other?" I said confused.

Rutan lowered his hands, from when he was arguing with Kyo, and smiled sweetly with a hint of coldness.

I swear I almost lost my strong control over them when he smiled, my legs close to going jelly.

"We're brothers...well twins actually" Rutan said not smiling and halfheartedly.

"Bro...twins" I breathed shocked, my mouth wide open.

Both Rutan and Kyo were frowning.

"Is that bad?" I asked, feeling their discomfort.

"Well no it's ...just...that our parents seem to put us everywhere together," Rutan muttered "and I thought school was safe" he folded his arms across his chest again.

Kyo looked at him and glared.

"Then why did you ask if I knew Kyo?" I asked Rutan confused.

"Well I was figuring that if you didn't know him I would have told you who he was" Rutan said smiling, raising his hand to pull back a flock of hair in Aruki's face.

Kyo's hand shot up and whacked Rutan's hand away. Rutan's face became shocked and irritated at the same time.

"Your to late you snitch" Kyo hissed.

"I don't know what you mean" Rutan teased.

Kyo turned away from Rutan and pulled back the hair that he was going to pull back.

I didn't even flinch, just blushed.

"So what book did you find?" Kyo asked taking the book out of her trembling hands. His face quickly became troubled and he rubbed his arm as if he were cold.

"Didn't know they had this book" he said out loud.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Huh? What? Oh I was just meaning that it was a good book" he said evading the question and handing the book back to her.

I looked at Kyo's face, something was wrong and he knew it, but I didn't want to push the matter anymore over the edge.

"Well I guess I'll read this tonight in bed" I said matter-of-fact.

"Why tonight?" Rutan asked.

"Because it's the only time I have peace and quiet" I said smiling.

They both took that as a good answer, knowing all to well. They stood there in silence, taking in the view of one another. Rutan turned his head towards Aruki.

"So you got a home ride today?" he asked taking a sneak peak at Kyo.

"Unfortunately no," she replied "my ride got thrashed this mourning" she hissed, glaring at Kyo.

"Now that was your fault" he said outraged.

"Well I say it was your fault" she said pointing her finger at him.

"Okay it was both our faults," he hissed "but while your still accusing me, just keep this in mind...just be glad that you were wearing shorts" he smirked.

My face became redder than red. I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"I am wasting my time with you" I hissed turning away from them and walked away.

"I can't believe I am related to you" Rutan said sighing.

"You're just mad because I beat you to it" Kyo mocked.

"We may be twins, but that doesn't mean I am just like you" Rutan huffed.

They glared at one another for a while longer, thinking of the horrible things they would do to each other when they got home.

They were jolted out of their deep thinking when the final bell rang, both blinking away the sudden surprise.

"Well come on," Aruki said sneaking up behind them "one of you owes me a ride" I glared at Kyo.

He took the hint and stepped in "I guess that would be me" he said smiling sheepishly.

"You think" she said sarcastically.

He just kept smiling.

"Anyways you don't even have a ride do you?" she asked.

"Well...that's what you think" Kyo replied holding up a pair of keys.


	5. end ch1 part 4

Rutan's eyes became huge at the sight of them

Rutan's eyes became huge at the sight of them.

"You didn't?!" Rutan asked horrified.

Kyo just smiled in response.

"You did!" Rutan hissed.

"Hey it's mine and I can do whatever I want with it" Kyo argued.

"Except break it!" Rutan said with a scowl.

"Who said I was going to break it?" Kyo said innocent.

"That's not the point" Rutan breathed.

"Then what is?" Kyo asked.

"You getting in to trouble" Rutan hissed.

"What do you care if I get in trouble?" Kyo hissed back.

They stayed silent for a second, while Aruki started to become agitated by their sudden silence. Finally Kyo turned away, grabbed Aruki by the arm, and walked out of the library, not even sneaking another glance toward Rutan.

"Bye!" I called before we vanished out the door.

Rutan waved back a huge smile on his face.

"I like her" he muttered turning back to the book shelf.


	6. ch2 part 5

"So, what's your ride

"So, what's your ride?" Aruki asked, glued to Kyo's side.

"You'll see" he replied smiling.

They have managed to get their backpacks from their lockers, ditch a raging hall monitor from earlier, and get out the front entrance in one piece. They now stood outside, blending in with the other students around them, and keeping their heads low so as not to be detected.

Suddenly the front entrance to the school burst open, an explosion of smoke and slight sparks fumed out. Everyone turned their heads, startled and yet amused by the sudden change of event in their gloomy day.

An ash covered hall monitor and a science club member came out of the smoke, followed by a few teachers coughing through the smoke, desperate to reach fresh air. The hall monitor brushes off some of the soot on his clothes and hands a slip to the clubber, a stern look on his face.

Right when we saw the hall monitor we dashed out of the crowd and headed for the parking lot. The monitor saw us running and dashed after us, despite the smoke.

Kyo pulled me by the hand through the parking lot, swerving and dodging cars so as to lose the monitor.

"Here we are" he said smiling.

My eyes opened wide, my mouth fell open, and I went totally limp in the knees, because before me was a huge black motorcycle, and it looked dangerous.

"Uh" I stuttered.

"What?" Kyo asked confused.

"I am not getting on that" I said shakily.

"Come on, your skirt should be the last of your worries" he said smiling.

To tell the truth, I didn't even think about my skirt, I was just scared. But soon enough my face grew hot at that thought.

"Come on," he pleaded, his eyes darting around "just be glad you have shorts on".

That summed it up. I got on behind Kyo, wondering if I should put my arms around his waist or not. He decided for me. He grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his waist. He dropped his foot down on the throttle, making the motorcycle lurch forward slightly; I tightened my grip on his waist. Kyo smiled slightly at my reaction.

"Hey you!" the monitor called over the thunder of the engine.

Kyo turned his head around and looked at the monitor.

"I advice you to get off that bike or I will have to strengthen the consciences" the monitor threatened.

Kyo smiled, turned back around, made sure Aruki's hands were tightly secured, and then hit the gas at full throttle. Kyo's sudden action startled the monitor. As a reaction from fright, Aruki's closed her eyes and hide her face in between Kyo's shoulder blades, and gripped a little bit tighter.

Kyo felt her slight tenseness, but he didn't take the chance to look away from his driving. His eyes stared straight ahead.

"So this is your ride?" Aruki asked, her voice slightly morphed by his shirt.

Kyo chuckled, making her bounce slightly against his back.

"So, where's your house?" Kyo asked, letting off on the throttle some.

Aruki moved her mouth away from Kyo's shoulder slowly, but still kept her eyes closed tight.

"Where are we first?" she asked.

"Open your eyes and see for yourself" he muttered back, taking a sharp turn out of traffic.

"Ha….you wish," I joked, loosening my grip on his waist a little "just tell me where we are".

"Nope you have to look for yourself" Kyo said smiling.

"Your cruel you know that" I hissed.

He didn't answer.

I cautiously opened my eyes every so slowly, the first thing I saw was the color of green going by. My eyes opened wide with shock and again I tightened my grip on his waist.

"How fast are we going?" I asked, trying to grasp the real world.

"Not very fast, why?" Kyo asked slowing down a bit.

"Cause it seems really fast to me" I admitted.

Kyo suddenly lowered on the throttle and came to a sudden stop, making Aruki crash into his back. They were surrounded by cars and Kyo seemed to relax a bit, we were at a stop light.

"Where do you live?" he asked once again.

"I am not telling you" I hissed.

"Why not?" he wondered confused.

"I don't want you stocking me" I blurted out.

Kyo became suddenly quiet, clearly he was thinking.

Me and my big mouth, I thought to myself.

"Stop thinking about it" I accused.

"About what?" he asked.

"You know what" I replied hitting his back with my fist.

"Well you brought it up" he said smiling.

"Well that doesn't mean you think about it"

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Well let's see…I pretty much now you to be a pervert and that's the kind of thing I would except from you" I accused.

Kyo became stiff, clearly irritated.

"Kyo I didn't mean it…" I stuttered.

"I m not always like that" he said slightly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I used to be really different from what I am now" he mumbled.

I could sense the tension of this conversation, I had to do something.

"So……." I drawled on.

"So what?" he breathed slightly.

"Where do you live?" I asked quickly.

"Like I would tell you" he teased.

At that moment the light changed and Kyo blasted off once again, except this time I didn't close my eyes. I rested my head on his back and looked out at the rushing world, entranced by the passing colors.

What was he like before? she thought to herself.


End file.
